Another Chance to Be a Hero
by Moana Fan Girl
Summary: Maui finds a village in need of food so he takes it as an opportunity to get more people to love and respect him. But this love and respect comes with a cost: making a new enemy.


* * *

**This story is going to be based on my theory on how Tamatoa and Maui became rivals. Inspiration comes from the song _Shiny_, where Tamatoa sings, "I want to give you credit for my start", which makes me theorize that Tamatoa is out for revenge on Maui since he had taken something from him (which is why he tries to keep Maui away from his hook in the song). I feel I want to write about that so here it is. Enjoy!**

* * *

Maui sat on a branch in his hawk form, head tilted to the side as he watched some villagers suffer from food shortages due to having very little food on the island. He sat there for a while, listening to their conversations about how they couldn't find enough food due to the few trees that were on the island and their ever growing village population causing the demand for food to be higher than ever.

Maui smirked as he raised an eyebrow, seeing this as an opportunity to become loved and respected by more Polynesian people as excitement welled up inside him. He flew from the branch he was on and headed out to the ocean, remembering he had heard of a giant crab that had lived somewhere deep in the ocean, and he knew just what to look for.

* * *

Thirty minutes had passed and while he was in the air, he spotted the top of a giant rocky mountain. But it wasn't like any other mountain: this one had a flat top and had a face that opened up to reveal the entrance to the giant crab's lair. He was skeptical at the appearance of the mountain due to the massive amount of dirt on it, but as he began to fly closer he noticed a single rock sticking out, also covered in lots of dirt.

_Aha!_ He thought, smirking as he flew down, _I've found it! Tamatoa's lair!_

As he got closer to landing, he quickly changed to human form before falling and landing with both feet on the ground and a hand in front of him and his hook held in his right hand behind him.

"It's Maui time..." He muttered to himself as he stood up on both feet, wiping both his hands together to brush the dirt off them, "Now all I gotta do is remember how to open this thing, which if I remember correctly..."

He then started chanting something in a different language and doing movements as if he was in some kind of ritual.

Suddenly when he was finished, the face started to open up in the middle. He smirked as he watched the middle open up, then after it was finished, he jumped in.

"Crab Cake, here I come!" He yelled, feeling joy start to fill his body at the thought of becoming the hero of more people.

After a few seconds of falling, he began to hold his breath, because he was going through a large section of water that was unbreathable yet he was still falling pretty quickly.

After he got through that, he finally landed on both feet in an area that was breathable and looked like a colorful coral reef.

"And he sticks the landing." He muttered to himself as he stood up straight. _Now to find that crab..._ He then thought, beginning to look around.

* * *

After a bit of walking, he finally found the entrance to where he'd find Tamatoa and went inside, seeing a big pile of shiny treasures seemingly lying on the ground. He hid behind a big rock and smirked as he pulled a shiny coin out of nowhere and snickered to himself.

_Tamatoa is going to love this!_ He thought to himself as he stepped out in front of the big pile of treasures, _And I'm going to love feeding an entire village._

After his thoughts, he shouted, "Oh, Tamatoa! I've got a shiny treasure for you!" It sounded a bit mocking or playful, but he was saying it more in a mocking way.

Suddenly the big pile of treasures started to raise and the face of Tamatoa looked down at him, as if a bit skeptical.

"Are you saying that in a playful way or are you mocking me?" The giant decapod asked, slightly glaring at Maui, "Because I'm bigger than you, you know..."

Maui blew a raspberry and rolled his eyes. "Me? The great demigod Maui being mocking towards a" – he looked up at Tamatoa, seeing the crab towering over him which slightly lowered his ego – "g-giant crab like y-yourself...?" He looked away from Tamatoa with just his eyes. "N-No, not at all!" He then looked back at the big crustacean with a nervous smile.

"Is that...something shiny you're holding?" Tamatoa asked as if he wasn't listening to Maui, his eyes fixed on the shiny coin, "I _love_ shiny things!"

"Pfft, yeah. You think I haven't noticed?" Maui asked as he held out the shiny coin to Tamatoa, "I mean, just look at your shell! It has shiny stuff all over it!"

Tamatoa took the coin and placed it on his shell. "Yes, I do look handsome, don't I?" He asked, admiring how the shiny object looked on him.

Maui just stared at him, looking both disgusted and confused. "Uh, sure..." He said, creeping to one of Tamatoa's legs, "You look, uh...very handsome!" He tried to resist the urge to gag as he said that, putting his index finger to his mouth and making a quiet fake gagging noise, ensuring Tamatoa couldn't hear.

"Why thank you, I know-" Suddenly Tamatoa cut himself off when he felt a searing pain where his leg would be. "GAH!!" He cried out, "What are you-" As he looked at where his leg was, he noticed it was cut off him, and there was nothing there anymore.

It turned out Maui had jumped straight up into the air and swung his fishhook up above his head and swung it at the giant crab's leg, making a clean cut to make it look as if there was no leg there to begin with.

"Winner winner, crab for dinner!" Maui shouted triumphantly as he was hauling the leg away.

After what the demigod had done, Tamatoa glared at him and tried to run after him, but fell as he did so.

Maui could've sworn he heard Tamatoa saying something about getting his revenge but he was too busy thinking about how happy the villagers would be when he gave them the crab leg, more happiness welling up inside him.

As he ran to the geyser, he quickly got onto it and it blew him up out of the water. "CHE-HOO!!!" He cried as he swung his hook to become a hawk again, now carrying the crab leg in his talons and flying back to the village he was previously at.

As he approached the island about 30 minutes later, he let out a loud squawk as he flew above it, dropping the giant leg on the ground before flying down and landing next to it, his eyes closed and a proud smile on his face.

The villagers noticed him and thought he was a regular hawk until he changed back to his human form, his hands on his hips and the same proud smile on his face as he opened his eyes to see the villagers walking up to him.

Upon being thanked multiple times by the large amount of villagers he said, "Okay, no need to crowd me: the great demigod Maui. You all are very welcome!"

After saying that, he began to feel another tattoo appearing on his back on the left side and smiled as he looked at it and saw what appeared to be a giant crab creature and a human tattooed onto it. He then changed back to his hawk form and took to the sky with another "CHE-HOO!!!" before flying off again, very happy he had saved more people.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tamatoa was in his lair, plotting his revenge against the human - no, demigod - who had cut off his leg. Though Tamatoa couldn't help but wonder who that demigod was, he knew that he was a demigod due to his great strength that no other human had possessed.

He'd heard of their strength through stories but he'd never heard of nor seen pictures of this particular demigod. Well, that is until a few minutes of plotting his revenge later he remembered that the demigod had mentioned his name after he was asked if he was being playful or mocking him, in which Maui referred to himself as "the great demigod Maui".

Tamatoa smirked to himself as he muttered to no one in particular, "I look forward to getting my revenge on you, little demi-mini god Maui."

* * *

**Okay, so I don't know if that was a good ending or if it kinda sucked, I was just trying to add Maui earning his tattoo, as well as adding an ending part for Tamatoa. Plus in the next story I might add ****actual dialogue for the villagers. I don't know what my next one will be about but I _am_ working on sort of a sequel fan fiction for Moana, where Maui will become, well...you'll see. I don't want to give any spoilers away.**

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this fanfic as much as I enjoyed writing it! Constructive criticism is _very_ welcome, so feel free to leave some in the reviews****, but no hate or flames please.**


End file.
